Amaya Arata
| affiliation = Otogakure | clan = File:Kurama Symbol.svg.png Kurama Clan | family = Eiji Kurama (Father) Andrea Arata (Mother) Jaso Arata (Son) Hito Uchiha (Son) Somo Arata (Son) | rank = Jōnin | reg = 595908 | academy = | chūnin = | Jōnin = | kekkei = Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Chakra Enhanced Strength Dementia Technique Genjutsu Protect Spirit Genjutsu: Soul Capture Vaiśravaṇa Temporary Paralysis Technique Hiding in Surface Technique | weapons = Military Rations Pill Ninja Info Cards }} r6uKD8TDXTs Main Theme Amaya Arata (アマヤアラタ, Amayaarata) is a Jonin-level shinobi; as well as a descendant of the Land of Rice's Kurama clan. After the death of her parents at the hands of Orochimaru, and the hardships faced as an orphan in captivity, Amaya made it her life's ambition to unite the shinobi countries, declare war on adversity, and nurture the youth of the future so they have to experience feelings of self-doubt, loneliness, or self-hatred. Upon discovering life outside of captivity and through the tutorship of her capturer and mentor, Orochimaru, Amaya becomes a feared shinobi; earning monikers such as "The Sounds Famed Witch", and "The Goddess" for her feats. On the rise and feeling that no one can stop her, she decides it is time her plan to educate the world is put in motion; however, to secure her victory and place in this world Amaya has four children, sacrificing them for her future. Background Personality Appearance Amaya Arata.jpg|Amaya as a teen. Amaya on her throne.jpg|Amaya on her throne. Amaya has black eyes with a hint of purple and black hair. As a teen, she most typically wore a dark violet and light purple kimono dress which extends to her mid thigh area. Adorned with a light purple sash tied in a bow. Dark knee-high socks, as well as tonged sandals. She styled her hair back in a loose ponytail tied a few inches above the end, further adorned with a white butterfly-shaped clip. As an adult, Amaya's appearance changed significantly. She wears a purple, blue, and black iromuji-like dress that extends to her feet; the Otogakure symbol is present. Adorned with a scarlet sash tied around her waist She wears a black long-sleeved shirt underneath. She decorates her attire with multiple red bead strings, present toward the top and bottom of her outfit. Her hair is left down with multiple bangs across her face. She wears black nail polish and maskcara, and black lipstick on her upper lip. Abilities Amaya is undoubtedly an extremely powerful shinobi, capable of overwhelming an entire Konoha squadron. She has studied exclusively under Lord Orochimaru, ever evolving her abilities and knowledge under the guidance of the sannin. She is so skilled that Orochimaru trusted she could clash with Tsunade. Genjutsu Kurama Clan Kekkei Genkai She inherited the clan's kekkei genkai in its entirety. Her genjutsu is so powerful that only a person with equivalent genjutsu prowess has any chance of escaping. Furthermore, the genjutsu is powerful enough to literally convince the victim's brain to physically reflect anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu, to their body, making it possible for her to kill her opponents with genjutsu. Amaya's talent in genjutsu is completely overwhelming and has a wide area of effect, as she was able to put an entire Konohagakure squadron under a powerful illusion. Amaya has developed the kekkei genkai even farther, allowing for her to capture the souls of her opponents. But she can only perform this technique through lip contact with the victim. But this ability comes with drawbacks. Although Amaya can somewhat control the full extent of their abilities, sometimes her subconscious is not enough to regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. If this personality overtakes the subconscious then Amaya loses control, transforming into a monster that's a danger to everyone around her. Taijutsu Whilst in battle, Amaya relies mostly on her extraordinary abilities in this area. She is capable of temporarily overwhelming taijutsu gods such as Rock Lee and Might Guy. She utilizes chakra to enhance her attacks making her blows even more deadly. She relies on hand-to-hand combat, able to follow her opponents movements and counter swiftly. But her weakness in this area is her speed. Opponents such as A, can quickly overpower her with the application of his god-like speed. Physical Prowess Her expertise in this area is her most defining characteristic in battle. She was instructed on how to build up chakra in her fists and release it on contact with a target, causing severe damage. But even without the chakra exertion she still has formidable strength, able to lift immense stone monuments with relative ease. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Amaya is proficient in the nature transformations of Yin, and Yang, as well as Yin-Yang Release. With Yin, Amaya is capable of casting devastating genjutsu. With Yang, Amaya is capable of, involuntarily, transforming into an uncontrollable beast. When she combines both natures into Yin-Yang she is an immense power on the battlefield. She is then capable of using her signature, Vaiśravaṇa, a powerful shroud of destructive black Yin and white Yang energy, similar to the Susanoo, but less developed. In Amaya's case, this cloak is entirely sustained using the spirits she captured with her Spirit Genjutsu: Soul Capture. Like the susanoo, the shroud encases Amaya, but it cannot evolve into a complete body. The shroud, in Amaya's case, is primarily for defensive purposes, as the cloak does not give a weapon like susanoo. The cloak can be used for offensive purposes, as it drastically increases the strength of Amaya. Unlike the susanoo, however, the cloak can cancel some ninjutsu techniques, the amount that it can cancel, however, is currently unknown. Intelligence Amaya's intelligence has rapidly improved through her allegiance with Orochimaru and Kabuto Yakushi. She has become knowledgeable on various poisons, medicines, human anatomy, and also the procedures taken in surgery. She has is wildly manipulative, a trait that she has inherited from her master. With this considerable ability to manipulate opponents, as she frequently tries to break down their resolve, turn them against their allies, or even come up with similarities that might convince them to join forces with her. In combat, she usually remains on the offensive, pausing in her attacks only to revert to genjustsu or to regroup. Amaya observes as she goes, being mindful to all factors on the battlefield and analysing his opponents' techniques to comprehend their purposes. She is accordingly accustomed to coming up with tactics on the fly. Stats Expedition I Southern Hideout Arc Angered once again by her underling, , an enraged Amaya stirs up an all-out brawl between the two women; resulting in great damage to the hideout. Ultimately, this confrontation is broken up by the unexpected arrival of . Suigetsu arrives, under the guidance of a shadowy figure. He turns a huge tide in the battle. As he gains the upper hand on Amaya, he interrogates her asking where he can find the swords of the . He goes on to say that he knows she knows because her son has ventured around the world looking for them. She reprimands him telling him that she has not seen her son in quiet some time, but that she is proud he has began in his pursuit of power. She then goes on to say that she expects him to fall into her hands eventually to achieve she and her master's goals. Suigetsu remains indifferent, not believing that they have had no dealings. The fight continues, eventually Amaya is victorious. She then takes Suigetsu into the hideout to run tests on him. Hoshigakure Election Search for Preate Matsunga Trivia *According to the databook(s): **Amaya's hobbies include looking for powerful men to love, and also stealing souls. **Amaya wishes to fight and also . **Amaya's favorite food is salad, while her least favorite is anything too salty.